


Red & Green

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angry Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Break Up, Cancer, Comfort, Cussing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry Has Cancer, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sweet, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 700  
> Warning: mentioned/implied child abuse, nightmare, cringe innuendos

_Harry was stuck. The walls of a . . . cupboard? were closing in on him. He couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Voldemort opened the door and he was falling, falling,  falling..._

  "Harry. Harry, wake the fuck up!"

Harry felt someone shaking him, and tried pushing them off. "N-no, Voldemort. No!"

Draco sighed, and tried holding him. "Come on, Harry. Just open your eyes, I'm here. The war's over."

Harry opened his eyes warily, seeing Draco's grey eyes peering down at him worriedly. "S-sorry, I didn't—"

  "Don't apologize so much, you're fine."

Harry sat up, leaning against his boyfriend. "How'd you hear me?"

  "We might have separate rooms, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to hear you screaming. Walls aren't as thick as your skull."

Harry nodded, looking down at his stomach, where his finger was tracing patterns. 

Draco covered Harry's hands with one of his and said, "If you tell me it'll go away. That's what Mother told me when I was little, and it always worked."

Harry started fidgeting again, this time with his foot.   
 

Draco sighed. "I'll make you some tea, then we'll talk."

  "Bu—"

  "No buts, we can save that for tomorrow." He winked, chuckling as Harry's face turned crimson. 

  
Tea in hand, Draco sat back in Harry's bed. "Talk, now."

Harry didn't resist, Draco noted. He was probably too tired. 

  "I dreamt I was back in my cupboard with the walls closing in, and instead of Aunt Petunia opening the door, Voldemort—"

Draco flinched. 

  "—was there, and then I was falling, and falling, and—"

Harry stopped when he felt Draco's lips against his temple. "Tell me what you meant by your cupboard."

Harry's hitched breath wasn't missed by Draco. 

  "Harry? Out with it."

Harry shrugged. "I don't think I said my cupboard." His nose crinkled. 

  "Your nose crinkled up. You're lying."

  "I'm not, I just—"

  "Tell me the truth, Potter."

Harry shivered. Draco knew that did things to him. "N-no—"

  "We can sit here all night discussing this, or you can tell me, and we can cuddle. Which is it?"

Harry contemplated it. He loved cuddling, but he hated talking about his feelings, or whatever. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Draco nodded. "I promise."

Harry held out his pinky finger, and Draco linked it with his. "Out with it."

Harry sighed. "You know I hate my aunt and uncle..."

  "Yes, I do."

  "They kinda sorta made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven."

  "Excuse me?" Draco asked, barely reigning in his anger. 

  "It's really not a big deal, I mean—"

  "Not a big deal?!" Draco shrieked. "I've been to that damn house, and it has three rooms. They made you sleep in a damn cupboard. Of course it's a big deal."

Harry sighed, sipping his tea. "I don't get why you're so mad. It wasn't that bad, really."

Draco gaped at him. "That's got to be abuse, Harry!"

Harry shrugged. "That's pretty tame, compared."

  "Compared to what?"

  "Well, they might have starved me a bit," seeing his boyfriend's face, he added, "But I always ate when they fell asleep."

  "You shouldn't have had to sneak! Tell me everything."

  "Draco, please."

  "Everything."

So Harry did. Draco was very mad, but even more so at the fact that Harry didn't seem to mind. "Really Draco, I survived."

  "You shouldn't have had to even be worried about surviving! You should've been pampered and loved and—I'm gonna kill them."

Harry shook his head. "Cuddles first?"

Draco shook his head with a laugh. "You've just got done telling me you were starved and the only thing on your mind is cuddling. I love you."

Harry paused. "I love you too."

After a few minutes, Harry nor Draco had moved. Just when Draco thought Harry was asleep, he felt him shift. "Draco?"

  "Yes Harry?" Draco asked, absentmindedly combing Harry's hair. 

  "I don't want to go back to sleep..."

Draco shushed him. "Sleep. I'll fight off the bad dreams if they come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco messes up, and has no idea what he did. Hermione has to save the day. Harry doesn't know what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 579  
> Warning: cussing
> 
> -part one of two

Draco wasn't quite sure what had started the argument, honestly. He'd asked for dinner, then Harry had gotten upset and now they were shouting. Well, Harry was.   
 Draco wasn't really paying attention. He decided to wait until Harry eventually got too tired, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

  "Are you even listening to me, Draco?!" Harry exclaimed with an angry huff. 

Draco nodded. "Of course Harry. Are you done?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do you always do this?!"

Draco tuned him out again. 

  "Why don't you just leave?" Harry suggested, looking ready to cry. 

Draco blinked. "What?"

  "You heard me." Harry said quieter now. "Leave."

Draco felt like this was a test. If he left, he couldn't come back. "Can I come back later?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't care." and quickly left the room. 

Draco didn't notice his watering eyes. 

The blond man made his way out and into the rain. 

  "Well what the hell do I do?" He asked his umbrella. "What did I say?"

Eventually he found himself at Granger's place. He plucked up his courage and knocked. 

She appeared, looking very confused and in her pajamas. "Draco, what happened? Is Harry okay?"

  "He's fine." Draco replied gruffly. "Can I come in?"

  "Okay." She stepped to the side. 

Once served tea, he said huffily, "God I hate him."

  "You love him."

  "I know." Draco sighed, puffing his lip out. 

  "What happened?" Hermione was staring at him intently. 

Draco told her, "I was home late. I asked what he was making for dinner and he just started yelling about it."

  "Ah," she nodded. 

  "What?"

  "He's never told you about his life before Hogwarts has he?" She asked with an odd look on her face. 

Draco scoffed. "What's to tell? He was pampered and doted on."

Hermione shook her head with a small smile. "Why did you ask about food?"

  "He's a good cook! Why wouldn't I want him to cook?"

  "You want to know how to fix it?"

  "No, I want to be beat up by the Weasel Clan. Yes Granger."

  "Ronald is my boyfriend, you could be nice."

  "Just tell me what to do."

  "Tomorrow morning make him breakfast in bed. And a nice candlelight dinner. He likes treacle tart and roast chicken."

  "No offense but that's what girls like."

She pursed her lips tightly. "You two don't talk much, do you?"

  "Sure we do."

  "What's Harry's favorite color?"

  "Red."

  "No, it's blue. What pet does he want?"

  "A . . . dog."

  "No, a cat. Draco, you two need to talk. Harry's a sucker for romance. Take him dancing, have weekly dates, kiss him under the stars."

  "How do you know he'll like it?" Draco asked. 

Hermione chuckled and patted his knee. "Oh Draco, Harry's practically my brother. We talk about nearly everything. Prepare a candlelight dinner, and lay down a trail of rose petals. Be waiting to pull his chair out. When you tell him you love him, look into his eyes. I guarantee you, they'll light up brighter than any star you've ever seen and you'll want to kiss him. Do it."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know-"

  "Go to him, now."

Draco nodded. 

Just as he reached the door she stopped him. "If you hurt him it won't just be the Weasleys after you, remember. We're friends, but hurt him, and I'll kill you."

Draco swore she had tears in her eyes, even as she was glaring. 

  "I won't. I love him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a plan to fix things between him and Harry. Harry is swooning by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1246  
> Warning: romantic, kinda cheesy
> 
> Part two of two

 

Draco paced in the kitchen. He had written up a six step plan -- he couldn't do anything without making a list -- and looked it over. 

**Step One: Breakfast in bed.**

It sounded so much simpler than it was. What did he make? Granger had said Harry was a "hopeless romantic" but that didn't tell him what he should cook for breakfast! Toast and jam wasn't enough, but a platter of several choices would be too much for Harry -- he didn't like too much. 

He decided on a bowl of fresh fruit, orange juice, and a stack of blueberry pancakes. He had to like that, right?

Draco knocked on the door of their room lightly at exactly 7:45. "Harry, I've got breakfast."

Harry was likely already awake, just not out of bed. He tended to wait until at least nine o'clock.

The door wasn't locked, which surprised Draco. After their biggest fights the door would be locked, and Draco would sleep on the couch.

  "What's all this?" Harry asked, not even dressed.

Draco shrugged, balancing the tray of everything on a chair. "I just thought I should cook for once. You cook all the time, I should sometimes too."

Harry smiled to himself, and took a glass of orange juice. "Well, thank you."

Draco sat on the bed, and ate a few slices of fruit. "You're welcome. Do you like the pancakes? I didn't know how you liked yours, and I was--"

  "They're wonderful, Draco."

Harry was lying. The pancake he was eating was half burnt.

  "What are your plans for today?" Draco asked, remembering what Hermione had said, _Draco, you two need to talk._

Harry seemed surprised he'd asked, but told him. "Well, I don't have to work today, so I might go out for a fly, probably visit Teddy and 'Meda. What time'll you get back?"

  "Oh, I'm not sure. Hopefully around six or seven." Draco was fibbing, but he knew it would be worth it. "You should go out, treat yourself. You work so hard. Maybe visit Hagrid? I'm sure he'd like to see you."

Harry's face brightened. "Yeah, that's a great idea! I think I will."

**Step One, completed.**

It was Draco's lunch break, and he was using his office's Floo. "Malfoy."

  "Hello, Weasley. I need a favor."

  "What do you want?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco may be a couple, but that didn't mean he had to like him.

  "I need you to keep Harry busy until six o'clock tonight."

  "Why?"

  "Because you--" Draco sighed. "Because I need him away from the flat while I prepare a surprise. Will you do it or not?"

Ron groaned. "Are you going to propose?"

Draco smirked. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Unless you'd like to hear every little detail--"

  "No, no! I'll keep him busy until six o'clock. I'll pick him up after work."

  "Thank you."

**Step Two, taken care of.**

The doorbell of the small flower shop rang as Draco stepped inside. A young woman greeted him. "Hello, Sir! What'cha lookin' for? Maybe something for your wife?"

  "Ah, kind of. I'd like to get something to show my boyfriend I love him."

She flushed. "Um, I've got just the thing. One minute."

Draco took joy in embarrassing her, for some reason.

She came back in five minutes with a small bouquet. 

  "Thank you, Miss."

**Step three, finished.**

* * *

Draco stepped into their flat and checked to make sure Harry was gone. He found a note on the counter.

_Dray,_   
_I'm sure I'll be back before you get home, but in case I'm not, Ron's taking me somewhere. He won't tell me where, just that we're going out for "bro night" whatever that is._

_Harry x_

  
Draco said something he never thought he would, "Thank Merlin for Weasley."

He got to work.

He first cleaned every room -- even the bathroom, yuck --, then prepared the table. He set out plates and silverware, glasses, all the like. He hung those odd "string lights" that Hermione had mentioned Harry seemed to like. He didn't understand why he couldn't use magic, but whatever.

At 4:45 Draco started to cook. He was making roast chicken, treacle tart, and a side of friend potatoes. Along with some zucchini for the vegetable. It looked semi-classy, which Draco liked.

An hour before Harry was supposed to be back, Draco laid down a path of rose petals from the door to Harry's chair. 

**Finally, Step four was over with.**

Draco heard Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch, and took his place at the door.

Harry opened it, and looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here so early?"

  "I left work early. Thanks Weasley." Draco handed Harry the bouquet of flowers.

Ron nodded, leaving them alone.

  "What are these? Why did you thank him? What's going--"

  "Those are flowers I got from a flower shop earlier. See, this one's a flowering almond, it means hope. As in, I hope we have many years together. That one, Althaea Frutex, consumed by love. Lesser Celandine, the yellow one, means joys to come. I hope we have many joys in the future, together. The red Chrysanthemum means 'I love'. Which I do, you. The Ficoides -- also called 'ice plant' -- yellow with the red tips, means 'your looks freeze me' which is true. You're very beautiful. Finally, that white one here, is called Jasmine Indian. It means 'I attach myself to you'. Do you like it?"

  "Yes, definitely!" Harry was grinning. "But I still don't underst-" 

  "Shh, Harry. Just come with me."

Harry looked around at the lights and petals. "Drac--"

  "Just come with me." Draco said, looping his arm with Harry's, and leading him along the petal trail.

Once to the table, Draco pulled out Harry's chair. "It smells wonderful in here, Draco."

  "That would be the roast chicken, you smell."

Harry stared as Draco served them both. "Afterwards we've got dessert as well. Zucchini?"

Harry was smiling. 

**Step Five, Done.**

As Harry finished his Treacle Tart, Draco headed to the lounge area. They had a record player, and almost never used it, but they would tonight. He placed an _Elvis Presley_ song on it, and set the blade down. It began to play.

When he turned, Harry was behind him. Draco took his hand. "Dance with me?"

Harry scrutinized him, but nodded.

_Wise men say,_

Harry was still looking at him oddly, but seemed to relax at the slow melody

_Only fools rush in_

_But I_

Draco pulled Harry close, and Harry hummed.

_Take my hand_

_Take my  whole  life too_

Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder, and Draco spun them as the song went on. Whoever this Elvis guy is, Draco thanked him.

**Step six, accomplished. Two steps to go.**

Draco led Harry to the balcony of their flat. Harry didn't question it, happy with the night so far.

They looked at the stars, occasionally pointing out constellations, or talking quietly.

  "That one's yours, isn't it?" Harry asked, pointing.

Draco nodded. "That one looks a bit like a . . . hmm? Maybe a bear?"

  "Oh! I see it."  
Harry was leaning against his chest, and continued pointing out stars.

**Step Seven, finished. One to go!**

Harry looked ready to sleep, and Draco looked him in his eyes. "Harry, I love you."

As Hermione had said, his eyes lit up happily. Draco leaned down to kiss him, and he felt it was the best kiss they'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 185  
> Warning: cancer mentioned, wedding planning

Draco looked at his boyfriend in the hospital's bed, twiddling his thumbs. "You need something to look forward to, a reason to fight this stupid cancer."

Harry looked at him. "Alright . . . If I survive, will you marry me?"

Draco choked on air. "Pardon me?"

Harry grinned. "If I beat cancer, will you marry me?"

Draco pretended to think. "Well, you should try to convince me. What'll the ceremony entail?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I think there should be Amaryllises, and of course lilies."

Draco hummed. He did love his Amaryllises. 

  "Then the bridesmaids' dresses will be a nice blood red, gold glitter in their hair. And the best men's suits can be that forest green you like so much, for whatever reason."

Draco let out a laugh. "Who knew you liked fashion so much?"

  "Well, anyone around you will pick a few thing up, Dray. Anyway, I think someone should play _Amazing Grace_ , perhaps Hermione. Of course we'll have Teddy as the flower boy."

Draco nodded appreciatively. "Yes. I'll marry you, but you have to beat cancer first."

Harry gave a salute. "Cancer is going down."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione says she's Draco and Harry's mu now. Draco has a problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 210  
> Warning: implied child abuse, implied sexual content

  "-I mean, I guess that's why I've always been so skinny. The Dursleys never wanted to waste any food Dudley could have on me." Harry said, completely unbothered. 

Draco nodded, as though it was normal to deny a child food. "Father was always fond of telling me what a disappointment I was. _'Draco, you're unworthy of the Malfoy name.' 'Draco, you have to KILL Dumbledore, you're a Death Eater'_ You get the idea."

Hermione let out a pitiful sigh. "That's it. I'm adopting you, I'm your mum now. You'd better get used to being brothers."

Draco let out a low chuckle. "Well, Mum, this is a bit awkward."

Harry nudged him. "Don't traumatize our poor Mum!"

  "What? What is it?" Hermione demanded, looking from a snickering Draco to Harry. 

  "Well, _Mummy_ , Potter and I have been shagging. So you can understand why it's a bit awkward."

  "You've what?!" Hermione looked quite insane. Harry wished he had a camera. 

  "Look, it's not impor—"

  "Yes, your little Harry isn't so innocent. Takes it up the—"

  "Shut up, Malfoy." Harry grunted, pushing him. "Can we get a dog, Mum?"

Hermione ignored him. "Why have you two been..."

  "Shagging?" Draco suggested gleefully. 

She nodded, looking faint.

  "Have you seen him? Potter is fine." Draco whistled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 393  
> Warning:

  "I'm sorry, but I think we should...break up." Harry looked like it pained him to say it, but his stupid Gryffindor pride made him look Draco in the eye. 

Draco stared back, his chest feeling very empty all of a sudden. 

 He could feel his every bone, was sure if Harry flicked him in the chest his bones would turn to dust. 

He wanted to be his old self, to shout and curse, and tell his father. 

But he couldn't, so settled for something much calmer.   
  "Why?" 

Harry frowned at his hands. "I thought I could wait, you know? Until you were...better. Better isn't right. Because you were — are — enough for me. You're perfect, Draco."

Harry sat silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts.  "Until you liked yourself more, I guess. Until you were ready for me.  
I know I'm not easy to love. I'm broken pieces taped together, too bony to cuddle, I say the wrong things at the wrong times... But I thought when you were ready we could work."

  "We can." Draco said, trying not to sound needy. "We love each other."

  "Love isn't always enough Draco." Harry said, his voice soft. "I can't wait for you to tape your pieces together. I have to do what's best for me."

Draco sighed. "Please don't leave me. I'm a work in progress, but I'm trying."

Harry didn't speak again, staring at his knees. 

  "Harry?"

Harry let out a shaky breath, and Draco was startled to see his eyes were red and wet. 

  "I think I'll always love you. You'll always be the one I wanted to marry, my first serious relationship. I'll always have the image of blond kids with green eyes running around in my head."

Draco could see the same kids in his mind, could see a little girl, with his eyes and Harry's hair. Could imagine trying to tame it. 

  "It's weird." Harry said, his voice barely a whisper. "I never thought I'd break up with you because I'm in love with you."

With that, Harry was on his feet, ready to leave. 

Draco was in front of him in seconds, and Harry's arms wrapped around his waist ok instinct. "Goodbye kiss?" 

Harry nodded, and stepped forward. 

The kiss wasn't more than two seconds, and then he was gone. "Love you."

  "I love you too, Scarhead."


End file.
